


Size XL, For Cute Use Only

by Symantra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Oversized hoodie, Rain, masking is the authority of cute, stream mirai train, taking care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symantra/pseuds/Symantra
Summary: Letting a cute girl go out into a storm defenseless is not Satou Masuki's way.Her way is the way of the over-sized hoodie.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77
Collections: Free Story Sundays





	Size XL, For Cute Use Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannabeoppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/gifts).



“How’d you _not notice_ the rain?”

Masuki stared Rokka down, frowning. Rainwater dripped down Rokka’s hair and clothes, forming a puddle at the door to Galaxy.

“I was in a hurry to get home,” Rokka mumbled. “The Blu-ray for Girls Band Challenge shipped today. I had it pre-ordered.”

“You’re gonna go sprinting around in typhoon season just for that?”

“ _Mirai Train_ is on there! _Mirai Train!_ I cried eight times the first time Popipa-san sang it!” Rokka sniffled, already getting emotional. “And my umbrella’s at home.”

Masuki tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t hold back a snicker, which got Rokka even more fired up. This girl’s intensity was unmatched when it came to Poppin’Party.

“Well, you need to make it to the train station first,” Masuki said. Outside, the torrential downpour beat a fast rhythm onto the street. “And if you go out right now, the only thing your future’s gonna hold is a cold. Wait for a bit, okay?”

“Okay...”

Masuki patted her on the shoulder a few times. In times like this, it fell to her to give cute girls the encouragement they deserved. Seeing Rokka with such a dejected expression made her sad, but it was better than letting her go out in this weather.

“Might as well close up the livehouse for today.” She closed the door to the studios and grabbed the keys from the cabinet. Nobody would be coming in this weather, and anybody that didn’t live here had already left.

Rokka was the exception. She had stayed to clean up even though Masuki had told her to go home. Yet now that she remembered her Blu-ray, she couldn’t wait to leave. What a weird girl.

But weird was cute too, and Masuki was the authority of cute. That meant Rokka was cute.

Grabbing a bag of chips, she tossed the keys to the building onto a circular table and sat down. She wasn’t just gonna go upstairs, hole up with her manga, and leave her friend alone. Better to keep her company.

“Want some?” She popped the bag of chips and swore under her breath as crumbs flew onto the floor. “I’ve gotta stop doing that,” she murmured.

“I’m good,” Rokka said. She hadn’t moved from her spot by the door. The puddle at her feet now surrounded her shoes and was growing, slowly.

“Don’t you wanna sit down?” Masuki asked, to which Rokka shook her head.

“I don’t want to get water all over the place.”

“It’s fine, I can just clean it up later.”

Rokka didn’t move or answer. Masuki looked at her for a second before sighing and getting up.

“Whatever. C’mon.”

“H-huh?”

Hand around her sodden sleeve, Masuki tugged Rokka into the unused seat across from her and sat down again. “Just relax,” she said. “The rain ain’t gonna stop sooner if you make yourself miserable. I’ll be right back.”

Masuki left her there and went upstairs to grab a few things. When she got back, she went behind the counter and ducked down to look for the outlet.

“Rokka, come over here,” she yelled. “You’ve got five seconds. Five, four—”

She heard a chair being pushed back, soggy footsteps, and Rokka behind her squeaking, “I’m here, I’m here!”

After plugging in the blow-dryer, Masuki straightened up and turned Rokka around by the shoulder. She turned it on and started drying her hair.

“Can I take this off?” She pointed it at Rokka’s scrunchie.

“Y-yeah, of course!”

“Thanks.” Masuki pulled her scrunchie out and put it around her wrist.

It took a few minutes to get all the water out of Rokka’s hair. Even if she was gonna get wet again anyway, she may as well be comfortable while she waited.

Plus, Masuki got to admire Rokka’s hair, which to this day was the absolute best ever. It had a great color and had to be one of the softest substances in all existence.

“Um, Masuki-san?” Rokka turned her head as far as she could. “Are you done?”

“I’m drying your clothes too,” Masuki told her. She pointed the blow-dryer at various spots on Rokka’s shoulders, not actually drying her clothes too well, but using her free hand to push her hair out of the way every time.

“Okay, all done.” Masuki unpowered the blow-dryer.

“My sleeves are still a bit damp,” Rokka said.

“It’ll be fine.”

Masuki left the dryer on the counter and tossed the hoodie she had brought with her in Rokka’s direction. “And take this too.”

Rokka let out an _eep_ and threw her hands up to catch it. “Is this yours?”

“Yeah. I bought it thinking it’d be nice when it gets cold, but I kinda forgot about it and haven’t worn it much.”

“Oh, this has the rabbit on it too,” Rokka commented after getting it to unfurl. “And it’s... really, really big. Do you actually fit into this?”

Masuki shrugged. “Can you try it on to make sure it fits right?”

Rokka nodded and pulled it over her head. The sleeves were baggy around her arms. When she got her head through, the collar and hood cuddled up around her neck, looking like they could engulf her at any second. The ribbing of the sweater, which was loose even around Masuki’s waist, billowed uselessly around Rokka’s.

A shy laugh escaped Rokka’s lips as she looked down at herself.

“I don’t think I can take this, Masuki-san,” she protested, but Masuki shook her head sharply.

“Take it. PLEASE.”

“It’s way too big! It doesn’t fit me at all.”

“What do you mean?” _Snap!_ “It’s perfect.”

“M-Masuki-san? You’re taking a picture?”

“Uh, duh?” She snapped another photo with her phone. “Who’d miss a chance like this?”

Masuki strafed around her to get all the best angles. Rokka babbled and fussed at her, pulling the sleeves down around her hands. Little did she realize that she was making herself even cuter.

“Masuki-san, don’t take so many!”

 _Snap!_ “Just two more, okay?” _Snap, snap! Snap!_

“That was three, I heard it!”

Rokka pouted and crossed her arms. But she grudgingly allowed Masuki to get that ultimate, S-tier shot (and God Bless Japan, was that a good shot). Masuki laughed and finally put away her phone.

“Alright, alright.” It was hard to take Rokka seriously when her hands were completely hidden by her sleeves. “Oh, look. The storm’s gotten lighter.”

They both looked toward the windows. The sun wasn’t out yet, and it probably wouldn’t be until morning at least, but now the rain was a drizzle straight down instead of sideways.

“Looks like you can go home now,” Masuki said. Rokka nodded.

“Thanks for everything, Masuki-san,” she said. She looked down, fiddling with the hoodie's saggy sleeves. Masuki tried to meet her eyes, but Rokka kept turning her head. “I’ll be sure to get home safely. And I’ll bring your hoodie back tomorrow too.”

“You could totally ask to keep it if you wanted... Oh yeah, do you want an umbrella?” Masuki asked, taking a step toward the stairs. Rokka finally looked at her, but her mouth was agape. “Hm?”

“You—you had an umbrella this whole time?” Rokka asked, sounding it out slowly.

“Uh, yeah. My dad and I own two. They’re upstairs,” Masuki said. “Why are you surprised?”

“And you never said anything?” Disbelief painted Rokka’s features. “And what was the point of giving me this hoodie, then?”

“So you could, uh. Be warm too?” Rokka puffed her cheeks at Masuki’s excuse. She stepped around her and walked toward the door. Masuki started.

“Wait, where are you going?” she asked, reaching out. “Are you leaving right now? Don’t you at least want the umbrella? Hey! LOCK! Don’t just run off! LOCK!”

* * *

The door closed, shutting out the sounds of rain and Rokka’s retreating footsteps. Masuki lowered her hand and sighed, then she noticed her wrist.

“Oh. She forgot this.” She lifted Rokka’s scrunchie up to her eyes. “Huh. Oh well. I’ll just give it to her when she remembers.”


End file.
